Mall Catastrophe
by coolgirlgray
Summary: PLOT CHANGE! I foonily came up with title! YAYITH!
1. Default Chapter

UNTITLED...or ish it????  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned POTO then I would own...STUFF! O.O  
  
Ok, I wrote this when I was really bored so if it's crappy, then...BLAH ON THE COW DUNG THAT YOU SNIFF!!!! *laughs maniacally*  
  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ123...uh...button12cow...  
  
(SOMEWHERE!! OOH!!!)  
  
CGG: *is counting strands of hair* 2,334; 2,335; 2,336...  
  
Raoul: *is pointing to random places* Button, hair, nose, eyes, knees, gooloshes.  
  
CGG: RAOUL!!  
  
Raoul: Yesh? ^-^  
  
CGG: I lost count. TT *grumbles* 1.2.3.4.  
  
Erik: *ish reading novel*  
  
Christine: Can you read that to me?  
  
Erik: No.  
  
Christine: Why?  
  
Erik: Because.  
  
Christine: Because why?  
  
Erik: Because I said so.  
  
Christine: Why'd you say so?  
  
Erik: Because.  
  
Christine: Because why?  
  
Erik: Because because.  
  
Christine: Because because why?  
  
Erik: Can't you find any other way to amuse yourself?  
  
Christine: No.  
  
Erik: *grins* Why?  
  
Christine: Because.  
  
Erik: Because why?  
  
Christine: Because I said so.  
  
Erik: Why do you say so?  
  
Mme. Giry: *cuts in* SHUT UP! Jeez, you people are giving me a headache.  
  
Erik/Christine: *sheepishly* Sorry ma'mm.  
  
Nadir: *mocks them* HAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE GOT YOU KINDA!  
  
Erik: What??  
  
Nadir: *blinks* Nevermind. *returns to his seat*  
  
Carlotta: *whines* What are we gonna do????  
  
CGG: GAH! YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: o0;  
  
CGG: I keep losing count. TT *starts all over...again*  
  
Raoul: GASP!!! I KNOW WHAT WE ALL SHOULD DO!!! And, it includes getting off our lazy butts! ^-^  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!!?  
  
CGG: GAH!!! *starts over*  
  
Raoul: Well...I DUNNO! I LIED! ^___________^  
  
Erik: *takes out his P.L.* You die now. TT  
  
Raoul: THE PAIN!! *runs around*  
  
Erik: *chases him*  
  
Everyone else: *watches*  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Erik: Aw, screw it. *sits back down*  
  
Carlotta: So...What do we do again??  
  
CGG: I HAVE FINISHED!!!!! ^_____________^ I have 10,731 hairs on my head!  
  
Mme. Giry: *blinks* Ok, now rewind that part and see how wrong that sounded.  
  
CGG: *does so* *blinks* I STILL FINISHED! ^-^  
  
Christine: What do we do?! I'm bored and not in a good way!  
  
Carlotta: When are you ever?  
  
Christine: *thinks* Um...I'll shut up now. *sits down*  
  
Nadir: I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?! (PAUSE) AGAIN?!  
  
Nadir: *blinks* Um...  
  
Erik: Um, what? *evil glare*  
  
Nadir: *squeaky voice* I forgot...  
  
Everyone else besides CGG: DIE!!! *lunge at him*  
  
Nadir: GAH!!! *runs away*  
  
E.E.B.CGG.: *chase after him*  
  
CGG: *sits there smiling* ^_____^ I has an idear.  
  
Everyone else: *stop chasing Nadir* SERIOUSLY?!?!? *death glare*  
  
CGG: *nods* TO KAHUNAVILLE!  
  
Erik: Kahunawhat???  
  
Raoul: GASP! I LURVE THAT PLACE! Isn't that the place that lets you draw, eat snacks, and play with friends?  
  
CGG: No, Raoul, that's preschool.  
  
Raoul: GASP! I LURVE THAT PLACE! ^______^  
  
CGG: o0; Right. ANYWAYS, ONTO KAHUNAVILLE WE GO! *pretends to ride off on a horse and has someone clapping coconuts behind her*  
  
Everyone but Raoul: o0; *follow her*  
  
Raoul: *is on all fours and ish running* YEEHAW!! *runs into Erik*  
  
Erik: GAH!! *falls onto him and holds on* STOP!!!!  
  
Raoul: ^__________^ IT'S OPPOSITE DAY!!!! *runs faster*  
  
E.E.: *Watches, amused, and take pictures* Blackmail...hehehe...  
  
Erik: GAH!!!!  
  
(Later at Kahunaville)  
  
CGG/C.G.: *stop at the doors*  
  
Raoul: WHEEEEE!!! *runs up to them* HELOO! ^_____^  
  
CGG: o0; *looks at Erik on top of Raoul*  
  
Erik: Don't you dare ask. TT *takes out P.L.*  
  
CGG: ^^; Ahkay.  
  
Erik: *gets off Raoul and punjabs him* When I say stop you STOP!  
  
Raoul: *gags* Sorry-sir! XP  
  
E.E: *catch up to them*  
  
Mme. Giry: Aren't we going in??  
  
CGG: Yes, IN A MOMENT!! *calls into restaurant* Excuse me good sirs.  
  
People who work there: Yes?  
  
CGG: I am CGG, daughter of mom and dad, writer of humor, & drawer of cows and other random things.  
  
P.W.W.T.: Ah. You're Melissa's sister aren't you?  
  
CGG: .....Yes.  
  
P.W.W.T.: Come in then.  
  
Speaker Thingy: *crackles off*  
  
CGG: *turns back to POTO people* The speaker thingy says we can come in now! ^-^  
  
POTO Chars: *fall down anime style*  
  
(Inside...)  
  
CGG: TADA! ^-^  
  
Raoul: What are we doing here?  
  
CGG: Trying to have fun.  
  
Ballet girls: *find DDR* LET'S DANCE!!!  
  
Raoul: OO!! *pushes them out of the way* *thinks* Time to show Christine my mad dancing skills...  
  
AREYOUSUGGESTINGTHATCOCONUTSMIGRATE???  
  
So, what'd you think????? I forget to mention that I also don't own Monty Python. They own themselves...I think. Thanks goes to T.P.P. for helping out with a cliff-hanger, if it is one. PLEASE REVIEW! *bows down and kisses the ground the reviewers walk on* PWEASE? I ISH PITIFUL! *stands up and brushes herself off* Enough of that...REVIEW! 


	2. A new secret beat

Chap. 2: "Hehe...I was bored when I wrote the first chapter and now I'm bored again. Huh, it's like, a pun or something..."  
  
DISCLAIMER: MY NOSE ITCHES!!!!  
  
D.O.T.S., I got them...*thinks* SOMEWHERE! ^-^ Yeah, that's it.  
  
Erik: But, coconuts are tropical.  
  
What??  
  
Erik: They're tropical, which means they wouldn't grow around you. So, how would you get them?  
  
Well I-  
  
Raoul: GASP! Are you saying that they could migrate???!  
  
GAH!! OK!!! Too much M.P. isn't good for your health, which ish why I always use my Flintstones vitamins. ^___^  
  
Erik: *blinks* You don't even use those vitamin things.  
  
GASP! WHO TOLD YOU?!??!!  
  
ONETIMEISAWADEADCHIPMUNKONTHEROAD!!OHWAIT,THATWASYESTERDAY.  
  
Nadir: *sees Raoul rush past them* Um, he is aware you need tokens to work that thing right?  
  
Erik: Nadir, this is Raoul. How much more of an explanation do you need?!  
  
CGG: GASP! I HAVE JUST RAELIZED SOMETHING INSIDE MY BRAIN!!!  
  
Erik: *knocks oh her head*  
  
*hollow sound*  
  
Erik: Ah, so that's what you call it?  
  
CGG: TT Follow me. *walks over to people at sign in thingymabobberthingywhatsitsname.*  
  
POTO People besides Raoul: *follow her*  
  
Raoul: *is dancing through the preview thing* I'M WINNING!!! ^_____^  
  
DDR Screen: *is flashing* "Please insert more tokens! 0/4"  
  
Raoul: ^____^ I LIKE THIS GAME!! *reads screen* Hmmmm...THAT MUST BE SOME SECRET NEW BEAT!! *continues dancing*  
  
Random People: o0;;;; *stare at him*  
  
(At the desk sign in thingy...you know the rest)  
  
CGG: Ish Melissa working today??  
  
People At Desk: Yeah, she's helping clean off tables back there. *gestures in direction*  
  
CGG: AHKAY! ^____^ *walks in that direction*  
  
POTO People: *follow her*  
  
Person At Desk: *whispers to friend* Whats with the costumes???  
  
Friend: *shrugs* Who knows. We get a lot of weird people in here.  
  
Erik: Script, ladies.  
  
P.A.D./Friend: Oh. *blinks* Right.  
  
(Wherever she ish)  
  
CGG: *walks over to Melissa* Hi.  
  
Melissa: Hey Kate. *sees POTO people* o0;;;; Who're they?  
  
CGG: *blinks* People who are...friends of...MYSELF!  
  
Melissa: Oooook. What do you want?  
  
CGG: I was wondering if we could take total advantage of that whole family discount thing and get free tokens! ^-^  
  
Melissa: Oh, we got a new guy working with them, so you'll have to talk with him. Some French guy I think.  
  
POTO People: TT  
  
Melissa: What? I'll take you to him if you want.  
  
CGG: Ahkay! ^-^  
  
Melissa: C'mon. *leads them to prize give out thing where you give the people the tickets...ah, forget it*  
  
Meg: We've been following people a lot. I just noticed that.  
  
Erik: Good for you.  
  
Melissa: Here. *points to guy at counter with Hawaiian shirt on*  
  
Guy At Desk With Hawaiian Shirt On: OO;;;  
  
Melissa: This is Chevalier. Chevalier, can you get them some tokens? 20 each.  
  
CGG: *waves* HI CHEVY! How're you doin'? ^____^  
  
Chevalier: The world is a cruel place, no one cares about me, my life is a hollow lie. TT *holds out tokens*  
  
CGG: That's nice! ^-^ *grabs tokens and prances off to play DDR*  
  
Melissa: *watches her* How does she already know him?  
  
Erik: Long story.  
  
Melissa: Oh...How does she know you guys?  
  
Carlotta/Mme. Giry/Meg/Ballet Girls: AHEM!!  
  
Melissa: And girls.  
  
Carlotta/Mme. Giry/Meg/Ballet Girls: Merci. ^-^  
  
Erik: Long story.  
  
Melissa: And you are...?  
  
Erik: *points to script*  
  
Melissa: Oh. *blinks*  
  
Erik: *takes tokens* *to Meliss* Merci mademoiselle. *follows CGG*  
  
POTO people: *do the same*  
  
Melissa: *blinks* o0;;; Right. *walks back to her tables*  
  
(At DDR)  
  
CGG: RAOUL! GET OFF! It's my turn!  
  
Raoul: Ish not! *sticks out tongue* I'm still winning* ^____^  
  
Nadir: Raoul, has it yet occurred to you that it keeps flashing "Please insert more tokens! 0/4" over and over???  
  
Raoul: Oh, yes. That's some secret new beat that I just figured out! Its kewl! You just stomp your feet to the beat of the word thingys and you win! ^-^ *does so*  
  
Mme. Giry: GAH! Just forget him. Can't we use the other side?  
  
CGG: NO!! I'm mean that way. ^-^  
  
Carlotta: Then what do we do? Watch him do the Russian dance on this thing all day???  
  
Raoul: Hey! *does Russian dance* Hey!  
  
CGG: No, for I has a secret weapon.  
  
Christine: What? Your Weapons of Mass Chaos?? That's no big secret. Everyone knows about them.  
  
CGG: No! Those are for emergencies. ^-^ There ish only one thing/person fit to do this job.  
  
Erik: *sees whats going to happen* Oh no.  
  
CGG: GASHNOOBERFAUST ESQUIRE! *throws him out of pocket*  
  
G.Esq.: *sits there*  
  
Erik: IT'S A BALL OF LINT!!  
  
CGG: NO! He ish more than that! Watchith! ^-^  
  
POTO People: *stare at Gashnooberfaust Esq.* o0;;;;;  
  
G.Esq.: *changes into HBGM. AKA, Hot Body Guard Mode*  
  
POTO People: ?!?! o0;;;;;;  
  
Nadir: That's not normal.  
  
CGG: ^___^ *sticks her tongue out and looks up at Gashnooberfaust Esq.* Heloo!  
  
G.Esq.: Hi. ^^;  
  
CGG: *points at Raoul* KILL!!  
  
G.Esq.: No.  
  
CGG: What?!  
  
Raoul: HAHA! *points and laughs at her*  
  
CGG: TT *throws rock at him* Why not?  
  
G.Esq.: I don't do the killing thing. I only bodily harm people. Your W.O.M.C. do the killing.  
  
CGG: Oh. (PAUSE) *points to Raoul* BODILY HARM!!!  
  
G.Esq.: Ahkay! ^-^ *lunges at Raoul*  
  
CGG: *brushes hands off* Well, that's settled.  
  
G.Esq./Raoul: *are fist-fighting in background*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Meg: *blinks* Can we play now?  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~!!~~~!~!!  
  
Aren't I so mean? Hehehe...I promise they will play in the next chapter! ^- ^ Or, do you think that I will be even more evil and drag it out longer? Who knows...*cue Barney theme song in background* GAH!! WRONG THEME!!! *changes to mysterious theme* There we go! ^-^ 


	3. Filler Chapter

Filler Chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: MOO! ^___^  
  
I know you all are going to hate me for this, but this is what we call the filler chapter. I put it here because as we speak the 3rd chapter is still in writing process and I thought I needed to update sometime. ^^; So, without further ado, here ish, THE FILLER CHAPTER! *gets tomatoes thrown at her* TT Cute...  
  
PLEASEDON'THATEMEFORTHISFORIAMJUSTASADLITTLEGIRLTHATPOKESSHTUFF.  
  
POTO Peoples: *appear in MOI'S house*  
  
Erik: Um, weren't we just at Kahunaville???  
  
CGG: *nods* That we were, but I decided to leave the readers in more suspense. ^-^  
  
Nadir: Won't they hurt you for doing that?  
  
CGG: *thinks* That they will, but once again...THE SUSPENSE! ^____^  
  
Nadir: o0; Right!  
  
Carlotta: Well, what are we here for?  
  
CGG: OH YES! I have decided to read to you 2 of my many and pointless stories. ^___^  
  
Christine: They have fictionpress for that you know.  
  
CGG: *blinks* SO? I want the pooples here to...hear them. (PAUSE) Everyone comfy? ^-^  
  
Raoul: Not really...  
  
CGG: PERFECT! What about you peoples? *to readers*  
  
Readers: *get tomatoes ready*  
  
CGG: AHKAY! ^-^ *ducks tomatoes* Now, the firstest one ish titled...Boy Who Had To Go.  
  
Erik: That's the worst title I've ever heard.  
  
CGG: *holds hand up* Please hold all questions or snide remarks until I ish finished. Get it?  
  
POTO Peoples: *unenthusiastically* Got it. TT  
  
CGG: GOOD! ^___^ Ahem, Boy Who Had To Go by: Coolgirlgray. Adapted from the mind of CGG. *clears throat and starts*  
  
Once there was a boy who needed to go, but couldn't go so he went in his pants and lived a sad and pointless life, ending up in his assassination.  
  
THE END! ^__________^  
  
Mme. Giry: THAT'S IT?!  
  
CGG: No that ish not it! We still has one more story to go. =P  
  
Mme. Giry: Typical. TT  
  
CGG: Yesh. Now, the next one ish titled ORIGIN of BARNEY.  
  
*cue horror movie scream*  
  
Random Reader: *falling to the ground noise*  
  
CGG: *blinks* RIGHT! Shall I continue?  
  
Erik: If it'll make you finish and get us back on the right track, then of course.  
  
CGG: AHKAY! ^____^ Ahem, ORIGIN of BARNEY by-  
  
*cue horror movie scream*  
  
Random Reader: *falling to the ground noise*  
  
CGG: o0; By: Coolgirlgray. Adapted from the insanely random mind of CGG. *clears throat* *starts*  
  
Once there was a very small boy. His parents told him that one day he would grow big and strong. FAT CHANCE!!! At the age of 14 he was 4"9. No girls would date him. He didn't grow as the years went on. When he was 34 he was a mere 3ft. Still he could get no girlfriend. Still wanting a family, he went to an adoption home, only to be stopped by a sign that read, "You must NOT be 3ft small and live a sad life to enter." Thinking of no alternative, he stole a child. But he eventually got caught and had moldy cabbage thrown at him.  
  
A few years later when his newly owned son was 12, he was one foot small. Then, right out of the blue his son, Bartholomew Jester Mahawneen yelled, "You SUCK! I hate you!!" kicked his father and stomped off, squishing him in the process, and went on to become Barney.  
  
THE END...?  
  
*silence*  
  
Meg: What the heck was that?!?!  
  
CGG: That twas my bootiful story. ^-^ *huggles it*  
  
Nadir: That was crap!!  
  
Raoul: And I know crap! ^-^  
  
Nadir: o0; *blinks*  
  
Carlotta: Can we get back on track now please?  
  
CGG: Awwww...You said the P word. ^______^  
  
Raoul: Polyester?  
  
Erik: No, Raoul. Please.  
  
Raoul: Please what? OH! I get it! You said please like, "Please, I can't believe you couldn't tell that!" Am I right? ^-^  
  
Erik: No.  
  
CGG: Then that makes him left?  
  
Raoul: GASP! I left?  
  
Mme. Giry: No, you're still here.  
  
Raoul: So, I haven't left, but I'm still right?  
  
CGG: Exactly.  
  
Raoul: YAY! ^_____________^ *dances*  
  
Erik: *opens mouth and closes it* What?!  
  
Meg: Then again, he could be left handed.  
  
Raoul: When did all this happen?! I don't remember my hand leaving!  
  
Carlotta: It hasn't left! (PAUSE) Yet.  
  
CGG: So, he's not left handed?  
  
Meg: *shrugs* He may be right.  
  
Raoul: I'm right?! ^___^  
  
Nadir: *realizes* *grins* No, I think your left. I can tell.  
  
Christine: But don't you have to take a right, then left to get here?  
  
CGG: Possibly.  
  
Erik: o0;; What are you talking-  
  
Christine: So...What you're saying ish left is right, but right is wrong?  
  
CGG: *nods*  
  
Erik: GAH!! ___  
  
Nadir: Erik, are you allRIGHT?  
  
Erik: AUGH!!! *runs out*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Mme. Giry: You may want to hurry up with the next chapter.  
  
CGG: I know. ^^;;;;  
  
Christine: That was a good plan you had though Raoul. Getting Erik all riled up right there.  
  
Raoul: I was right?!  
  
END OF FILLER CHAPTER  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!~  
  
Ok...I promise to have the actual next chappy up within this week or so. Kay? This chap was just for random insaness and other assorted things. ^-^ Please review anyways and don't hurt me. *hides all vegetable related thingys* 


	4. LE REAL CHAPTER 3!

THE REAL CH. 3!!! *blinks* You don't believe me do you? Allrighty then.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN A SHTUFFED CHEESEBURGER NAMER FLOOBERGAST! ^-^ Not to be confused with Gashnooberfaust Esq.  
  
Floobergast: *walks away smoking a cigar* Yeah right.  
  
GAH! NOOO FLOOBERGAST! I LOO-VED YOOOOU!!!  
  
PUTTHATINYOURPIPEANDDON'TSMOKEITCAUSESMOKINGISHBADFORYOU  
  
Everyone: *ish back at Kahunaville*   
  
Mme. Giry: Well, that was awkward.  
  
Raoul: Yes I am. ^-^  
  
Meg: As I was saying before we had to go through that…..thing; can we play now??  
  
CGG: Ah, little Megara. Such little feet match thine size of brain.  
  
Meg: TT  
  
CGG: Of course we ish going to play, but there ish a problem.  
  
Nadir: What?  
  
CGG: We all can't just stand here!  
  
Raoul: *whines* Why not??  
  
CGG: Because, you all look odd and there ish too many of us.  
  
Carlotta: How do we look ODD??? *glares*  
  
CGG: Well, look at the way you're dressed.  
  
POTO Char: *do so*  
  
Erik: We dress like this every day.  
  
CGG: Yesh, but now look at what other people are wearing. You have to dress like them!  
  
Erik: *looks around and spies a guy with piercing everywhere and Mohawk and undershirt and tattoos and wide black jeans on with boots* o0;; ??!?!!?  
  
CGG: GAH! Not like that guy! Normal people I mean. Who actually had their fathers hug them.  
  
POTO Chars: Ohhhhhh…..*look at "normal" people*  
  
Carlotta: Their style is so…..so…..BLAND!  
  
CGG: o0; Ok…..NOW! If you guys don't put on some normal clothes people will think that you're part of a freak show-  
  
Random Cigarette Smoking Guy: *holds lighter up to his ear with hand* Excuse me? Did I hear Freak show? My ears are burning! ^-^  
  
Nadir: Um, sir, actually, they are. *points to the man's ears which are on fire*  
  
R.C.S.G.: Oh yes. That always happens.   
  
(PAUSE)  
  
POTO Chars: *blink*  
  
R.C.S.G.: MARTHA! Bring over the youngin's and some vittles! There's a-gonna be a show!!  
  
Martha: I'm-a comin' Mervis! *comes over and ish morbidly obese and carrying 12 babies and a few bottles and some corn*  
  
Everyone but Mervis and Martha: *sweatdrop* o0;;;  
  
Martha: HOLD THESE! *throws a few babies at POTO Char*  
  
Mme. Giry: Er…..I don't think this was in the job description.  
  
Carlotta: When did we even have a job description?  
  
Mme. Giry: *thinks* Oh yes.  
  
Nadir: *stares at baby* I am not a motherly person.  
  
Erik: *holding his outward so it doesn't go or spit up on him* I could've told you that.  
  
Nadir: TT  
  
Christine: I think they're kinda cute! ^-^   
  
Baby: *bites her finger*  
  
Christine: 'EY!  
  
Raoul: IT LIKES ME! ^__^   
  
Baby: *Has bitten him on the nose*  
  
Martha: Now Mervis, what was you-a hollerin' about??   
  
Mervis: Well, Martha, they is gonna have a freak show.  
  
CGG: But we're not-  
  
Martha: OOH! I love them things! Have ya got a bearded woman? *tris to look under Erik's mask*  
  
Erik: TT *grabs her hand and throws it away from him*  
  
Martha: That a-hurts.  
  
Erik: *mocks them* It a-was supposed to. DUR! *crosses his eyes*  
  
CGG: Heehee…..Anyways, we is not having any sort of freak show.   
  
Mervis: Not even for them things? *holds out bloody bag*  
  
Carlotta: *cringes*  
  
Mervis: Don't worry. We a-just took out them pig guts out yesterday and-oh…..no, hang on. *takes out P.G. and throws them at random waiter* COOK!! THEMS VITTLES!   
  
Random Waiter: *ish Melissa* GAH!!!!! *screams and runs around into kitchen*  
  
Mervis: Now look.  
  
CGG: *flinches a little and looks inside to see A LOT of money* What are you? The Beverly Hill Billy's?   
  
Mervis: No, thems is filthy stinkin' rich, we is just filthy rich.  
  
CGG: Oooook. Nadir? Raoul? May I speak with you?  
  
Nadir: Ok. *gives baby to Chevalier who just randomly standing beside them*   
  
Chevalier: TT *sighs*  
  
Raoul: *to sleeping baby* Awwww, he ish sawing logs. The little dickens.  
  
CGG: Raoul, this is no time to rip off Ed, Edd, & Eddy.  
  
Raoul: Darn…..*gives baby to Chevalier also*  
  
Chevalier: Arghith.   
  
CGG/Nadir/Raoul: *huddle* Whisper, whisper, whisper, *continues*  
  
CGG/Nadir/Raoul: *break up*  
  
Raoul: I don't get it…..All we said was whisper, whisper. *blinks*  
  
CGG: TT Just follow Nadir's lead.  
  
Raoul: AHKAY! ^____^  
  
Nadir: *walks over to Erik* Can we talk with you for just one moment?   
  
Erik: We?  
  
Raoul: HELLO!  
  
Erik: Oh no.  
  
Nadir: So, can we?  
  
Erik: I suppose. Anything to get me away from here.  
  
Nadir: Good. ^-^ Raoul?  
  
Raoul: Hello! ^__^  
  
Nadir: Raoul.  
  
Raoul: HELLO!  
  
Nadir: RAOUL!  
  
Raoul: Yes?  
  
Nadir: The plan!  
  
Raoul: Oh yes. (PAUSE) Heloo!   
  
Nadir: RAOUL!!!  
  
Raoul: Fine. You take the fun out of everything.  
  
Nadir: =P  
  
Nadir/Raoul: *grab onto Erik*  
  
Erik: 'EY!  
  
Nadir/Raoul: *drag him to the back of the restaurant past the arcade, to the…..*  
  
Erik: AUGH!!!! *struggles to get away*  
  
CGG: *follows them and sees Erik* I'm sorry, but this has to happen.  
  
Erik: I swear, I am going to kill you.*tries to reach for P.L.*   
  
CGG: *holds up P.L.* Looking for this? ^^;;  
  
Erik: *glares* Give that to me.  
  
CGG: Sorry, can't do that. Now, continuing. *walks in front of them and opens the door*  
  
Nadir/Raoul: *throw him in*  
  
Erik: GAH!! *lands face first*  
  
CGG: Not so hard you morons!!   
  
Nadir: Sorry. ^^; I got caught up in the moment.  
  
Raoul: I've always wanted to do that. ^__^  
  
CGG: TT *hits Raoul* *closes the door and locks Erik in* Let's go.  
  
CGG/Nadir/Raoul: *walk back*  
  
Erik: *pounds on the door* LET ME OUT!!  
  
Nadir: *whistles innocently* ^^;  
  
Christine: Where's Erik?  
  
CGG: Uh, nature called.  
  
Christine: Thank you for that vivid description.  
  
CGG: Welcome! ^-^  
  
(WITH ERIK)  
  
Erik: *turns from the door and slides down the wall and sits down* *twitches* I'm…..locked…..in…..the…..WOMEN'S BATHROOM!!! GAH!!  
  
(BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE)  
  
Meg: *blinks* What was that??  
  
CGG: *blinks also* Squirrels?  
  
Meg: OK! ^-^  
  
CGG: o0;   
  
Mervis: AHEM! Before we was interrupted, are you people gonna have a show or not?  
  
Carlotta: No, we're n-  
  
CGG: OF COURSE we are! ^-^;  
  
POTO Char beside Erik: What?!  
  
CGG: We ish having a show? Do you not understand English?  
  
Nadir: Um, really we shouldn't, but because in so many English fanfictions, we have to.  
  
CGG: Oh. *blinks* ANYWAY-ZEZ! *to Mervis/Martha* If it tis a show you want, it tis a show you get.  
  
Mme. Giry: I don't think Erik'll like this. Wherever he is.  
  
CGG: Um, I don't think he'll mind at all. ^^;  
  
Mme. Giry: *suspicious-like* Why not?  
  
CGG: *shuffles feet* I kinda had Nadir and Raoul help me lock him in the women's bathroom.  
  
Mme. Giry: *backs away* o0; I won't ask.   
  
CGG: ^^;  
  
Mervis: *bangs on wall* WE WANTS A FREAK SHOW! WE WANTS A FREAK SHOW!  
  
Martha: *joins him and dents the wall with her morbidly obese fingers*  
  
Random Hill Billy: Did I hear there was a freak show goin' on?  
  
POTO Chars/CGG: GAH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
Mervis: CONROY! *hugs R.H.B.* This here's my cousin, Conroy. He wishes to view the show too.   
  
Conroy: Who're you?  
  
Mervis: What do ya say?   
  
CGG: Ugh…..fine. *to Conroy* Are you rich?  
  
Conroy: *in CGG's face* SUUURE AM BUUUUUUDDY! ^__^  
  
CGG: Ewww…..*pours LISTERINE in his mouth* Now, let us get ready! *gives babies back* *grabs POTO Chars and brings them to the back of the restaurant*  
  
Chevalier: Guess that's my cue to leave. ^-^ *tries to walk away*  
  
CGG: WE NEED YOU!! *grabs him*  
  
Chevalier: GAH!  
  
(30 MINUTES LATER WITH MUCH OF PERSUASION)  
  
CGG: *comes out first with circus leader's outfit on and a whip* *sees about 30 more people in the audience* GAH! What ish with all the peoples??  
  
Random Person: We heard there was a show.   
  
CGG: TT *grabs Chevalier* you did this.  
  
Chevalier: *whistles innocently*  
  
CGG: Well, let's get this thing started.  
  
(BACK WITH ERIK)  
  
Erik: *has spasms* Must-get-out-of-forbidden---bathroom. I'M DESPERATE! *looks around room to find things to escape* *sees you-know-what-machine*  
  
You-Know-What-Machine: *says:* They also work well for escaping through locked bathroom doors. Only 25 cents!  
  
Erik: I'm not that desperate. *tries to find other way*   
  
Door: *knob jingles*  
  
Person on outside: Gah, stupid door. Always locks itself.  
  
Erik: *stands stiff as a board and is dead silent*  
  
P.O.O.: I'll just use the key.   
  
Door: *opens and a foot steps in…..*  
  
Erik: O_O;;  
  
(WITH EVERYONE ELSE)  
  
CGG: Now, ladies and gentlemen, hill billys and hill janes, we bring here for your amusement-  
  
Christine: WAIT!   
  
CGG: GAH! Just a momento folks! ^-^ *turns to Christine* What!?  
  
Christine: Why isn't Erik here?  
  
CGG: Augh you people, if Erik was here and new what we were doing, he would freak out and get all dramatic, touchy-feely. Get it?  
  
Christine: Fine, but do we really have to do this? I mean, what are we going to use the money for anyways??   
  
CGG: You shall see, now, GET OUT THERE! *whips*  
  
Christine: OW! DANG THAT HURTS!   
  
CGG: ^-^  
  
Christine: TT *walks out in front of audience*  
  
Random Male Audience Member: Whats she? The sexiest woman? *cat calls*  
  
Christine: *takes off shoe and whams R.M.A.M. with it*  
  
R.M.A.M.: Or…..most aggressive. *faints* @_@  
  
Christine: ^-^ *models on table*  
  
CGG: Now, here, marvel at the wonder that is The Bearded Woman, WITH NO BEARD!! O.O  
  
Hill billies/Hill Janes: *ooh and awe*  
  
Normal People: o0;  
  
CGG: NEXTITH! *whips ground*   
  
Christine: *runs off table*  
  
Carlotta: *gets on table and models*  
  
CGG: Here, we have The Woman…..uh…..Who Can Sing Very High! ^-^;  
  
Audience Member: Whats so great about that?  
  
CGG: Can you sing very high?  
  
A.M.: No, NO I CAN'T! O.O *throws money*  
  
CGG: Good! ^-^ NEXTITH!   
  
Carlotta: *gets off table and walks by Christine saying,* Amateur! =P   
  
Christine: TT  
  
Nadir: *walks on table and stands there*  
  
CGG: NOW! Here is, A DOROGA! O.O  
  
Audience: *blinks* A what now?  
  
Nadir: Police officer.   
  
Audience: Ohhhhhhh…..So?  
  
CGG: He isn't called police officer, he is called Daroga. See the difference?   
  
Audience: GASP!!  
  
CGG: ^-^ NEXTITH!   
  
Nadir: *walks off table happily*  
  
Raoul: *walks on table and starts doing the Russian Dance*  
  
CGG: Stop that.  
  
Raoul: Ahkay. *sits down Indian style*  
  
CGG: This is the most elusive of all my sad little freaks…..*drum roll* Raoul-*drum roll* Raou-*drum roll* Ra-*drum roll* R-*drum roll* …..*drum roll* STOPPIT ANDY!  
  
Andy: Sorry. ^^;  
  
CGG: AHEM, Raoul De Changy, NOSE BEEPER!!  
  
*cue horror movie girl scream*  
  
Audience: *person fainting noise*  
  
CGG: *blinks* Somehow that seems done before. ANYWAYS! BEHOLDITH!!  
  
Raoul: *slow mo* *presses his nose* BEEP!!!  
  
*cue horror movie girl scream*  
  
Audience: *person fainting noise*  
  
CGG: Yeah, that's definitely been done. TT Anywho, that twas CGG's GREAT FREAK SHOW! Now, give me the money. *holds out hand*  
  
Voice in shadow: You forgot someone…..  
  
CGG: GASP!! FLORENCE!  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
Gah! Don't hurt me. ^^; But they will play eventually, SO YOU MUST BE PATIENT UNLIKE ME!!! And if you want to know who Florence is you will have to ask TPP. She knows. *nods wisely* Anywhoith, pwease review? 


	5. Erik's Revenge and Paranoia

CHAPPY 4!!!! 5!!!!! 10!!! WHATEVUR!!! WHEEEEE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own...uh...I KNOW THIS!!! IT'S ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE!!!! (PAUSE) AHA!! NOTHING!! *blinks*  
  
ICK!!! 20 reviews!! YAYITH!!! That's the most I have doth gotten for any story!!! WHEEEEEEE!! *swims in reviews* *drowns*  
  
Ghost Me: *blinks* That was unexpected...ANYWHO!!! I would like to take this time out to sank everyone who reviewed (in the order in which they did), SANK YOU!!:  
  
The Phantom Parisienne, Deirdre of the Sorrows, hamtaro1760, LeLeMusicAngel, maelinya, Andy, Miranda7911, L.M, Ayesha, Erik's Angel of Music, Bubonic Woodchuck, & ArikaPhantomess.  
  
G.M.: Sorry if I misspelled any names or...stuff. But anyways...CONTINUE ON WITH PHIC!!! Oh and also, I may change the main point of the story so be prepared.  
  
IAMDEADINTHISCHAPPYFORERIKGETSREVENGEANDTHATCAUSESPAIN!  
  
CGG: FLORENCE!! *runs over to shadowed figure and huggles him*  
  
Florence: GAH!! *comes into the light and turns out to be a wild rabbit*  
  
Nadir: *blinks* It's...a rabbit??  
  
CGG: *still huggling Florence* *as if it's normal* Yes.  
  
Erik: *from inside bathroom* GAAAAAH!!!!  
  
CGG: O_O;;;; I forgot about Erik!! *drops Florence* *runs to bathroom*  
  
Rest of POTO peoples: *blink*  
  
Raoul: So...you like...stuff?  
  
Florence: TT *shakes head*  
  
(BATHROOM)  
  
CGG: *runs to ladies bathroom door* *shoves manager aside* MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SISTER!!!  
  
Manager: GAH!! *slams into wall* x_X;  
  
CGG: *sticks head in* *breathing heavily* Ewiky? Erik? You he-ACK!!! XP *gags*  
  
Erik: *punjabs her from behind* Do you know what I have BEEN through?!  
  
CGG: *cough* Not---really.  
  
Erik: TT You will soon enough. *drags her with punjab to a room*  
  
CGG: *holds arms out* I see a light...God?...Is that you??? x_X;;;  
  
Erik: *shakes head*  
  
(BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE)  
  
Raoul: And that's when I became interested in burning ants on sidewalks. *sips soda*  
  
Nadir: Raoul, NO ONE CARES!!  
  
Christine: You've been saying that same line over and over.  
  
Raoul: Hehe, yeah, those were the days...*smokes pipe*  
  
Christine: Where'd you get the pipe?!  
  
Raoul: Oh! Want some? ^-^ *holds it out*  
  
Christine: Well...  
  
(PAUSE SCREEN)  
  
CGG: *walks out in front* Now kids, if you were in this situation, what would YOU do??? Would you:  
  
A.) Say, NO.  
  
B.) Say, Heh...I've lived a full life. *take it*  
  
C.) Or would you buy an expensive toe sock?  
  
Think carefully now!  
  
(RESUME PLAYING)  
  
Christine: *points out randomly* THEY HAVE A DISCOUNT SALE ON EXPENSIVE TOE SOCKS AT VICTORIA'S SECRECTS!!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!! *runs towards V.S.*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
CGG: If you picked A or C, good for you!! ^-^ Even though C has nothing to do with smoking pot and such, you still, in a way, have declined the fop's offer. But if you picked B, you'll probably die within a matter of minutes so I wish you well...blahblahblah...and all that crud. Now, back to le phic. ^-^ *walks off of screen*  
  
(RESUMES AGAIN)  
  
Raoul: *sniff* I feel so unlurved...  
  
Random Raoul Fan: I LURVE YOU RAOULY-POO!!!  
  
Raoul: ^-^  
  
Meg: oO; Right. So, Monsieur Florence-  
  
Erik: *walks back happily* Hello everyone!  
  
Meg: Ahem.  
  
Mme Giry: Where's CGG?  
  
Erik: Who?  
  
Meg: Excuse me.  
  
Mme Giry: The authoress.  
  
Meg: Pardon me.  
  
Erik: OH!! Her...She's, just taking a little break right now. *tries to grin innocently*  
  
Meg: Hello!!!  
  
Mme Giry: Hi Meg. Why don't I believe you?  
  
Meg: TT  
  
Erik: I never said you had to.  
  
Meg: Argh...  
  
Mme Giry: Where-  
  
Meg: SHUT!!! UP!!! TT  
  
POTO Peoples: *stare* o.O  
  
Mme Giry: *gives her a little smack with her cane* There is no need to yell!!  
  
Meg: ARGHITH!!! Can I PLEASE say what I was going to say?!  
  
Erik: Go ahead. *is still unusually happy*  
  
Meg: Thank you! Now, as I was saying, monsieur Florence, what do you have to do with CGG?  
  
Florence: Well, I believe it all happened a few weeks ago...  
  
(SCREEN GOES ALL WAVYISH ALA FLASHBACK)  
  
Raoul: GAH!!!! I'M GOING BLIND!!!!  
  
Carlotta: We could only be so lucky.  
  
Florence: *clears throat* As I was saying,  
  
Carlotta: He started it!  
  
Florence: Zip ya lip, before I break ya hip.  
  
Carlotta: o_O;  
  
(SCREEN GOES WAVYISH ONCE AGAIN. HEY, WOULDN'T IT BE COOL IF THAT HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE?? THAT'D BE AWESOME... ^__^ I MEAN REALLY, ONE MINUTE YOU'D BE TALKING THEN THE NEXT THERE'D BE THIS BIG AWKWARD WAVYNESS. ((PAUSE)) OH WAIT, THAT SOMETIMES DOES HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. NEVER MIND)  
  
(IN A FOREST OR...WHEREEVUR!)  
  
*Screen shows a happy bunny with cute big eyes frolicking around*  
  
Florence's Voice: *in background* I was a simple rabbit, with no cares in the world whatsoever.  
  
Raoul: What about getting shot?  
  
F.V.: What? No.  
  
Raoul: ok.*shoots flashback Florence* How about now? ^-^  
  
POTO People: RAOUL!!  
  
Raoul: What???  
  
Nadir: You just killed the flashback form of Florence!!  
  
Raoul: Which means...?  
  
Erik: Which means, logically, that Florence cannot be here.  
  
POTO People: *turn around to stare at Florence*  
  
Florence: *blinks* Oh poopy. TT *explodes for nonlogical sense of him being there.  
  
POTO People: Ewwwww...  
  
CGG: *runs in tied up, and as white as a ghost for purposes of this chappy ending too short* THEY'VE COME TO KILL US ALL!!!  
  
Nadir: Who?  
  
CGG: THE VOICES!!!!  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Mme Giry: You're paranoid. *blinks*  
  
Raoul: And talking to a ghost doesn't make YOU paranoid??  
  
Mme Giry: TT Erik...  
  
Erik: *hands her P.L.* There ya go.  
  
Mme Giry: ^-^ Merci. *charges after Raoul*  
  
Raoul: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *runs*  
  
CGG: *breathes heavily* We're all gonna die!!!! O_O;; *starts shaking*  
  
Carlotta: How did you get her so paranoid??? oO;;  
  
Erik: *shrugs* Forcing ANYONE to watch a marathon of Barney *shudders* while huggling a big bird doll would make them paranoid.  
  
CGG: *sees bits of Florence strewn about* GAH!! THEY'VE ALREADY GOTTEN FLORENCE!! *changes to an even paler white and is still shaking* ____O  
  
~~~!!!~~~~!!!!!~~~~!!!!!~~~!!!!~~~!!!!~~~  
  
WHEEEE AND SUCH!!! Well, there you have it. Chappy...whatever. ^-^ Sorry it took a while. I was kinda in a hoomorish slump. I couldn't think humor AT ALL. But after watching MP and the Holy Grail last night and drinking excessive amounts of MD, the humor finally started kicking in. So, I'm proud of this chappy. ^-^  
  
Random Woman: *walks by* AUGH!! IT'S HIDEOUS!  
  
Random Guy: WE HAVE TO SAVE OURSELVES!!!  
  
Child: EWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Ye Olden Police Officer: *grabs me* BURN HER!!! BURN THEE WITCH!!  
  
TT; Its times like these when you really start to wonder if things happen for a reason. 


	6. Randomness can be good or bad

Mall Catastrophe  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...Guess what? Let me tell you a little secret...  
  
People: *lean in*  
  
Closer.  
  
People: *lean in further*  
  
I DON'T OWN PotO!!!  
  
People: GASP!!!  
  
I KNOW!! Anyways, that's right people. UOII FOONILLY has a title. After all these *cough*5 or six*cough* chapters of it. *sighs* I know you pooples are going to think I'm insane for writing this chapter. Not that you don't already. *gestures to reviews* BUT THAT TIS GOOD! ^___^  
  
(PSST! Not that you couldn't tell already...but this ish the chapter where the plot changes A LOT. PSST! Ok? PSST! OK!! PSST!)  
  
~~**~~***~~**~*  
  
CGG: *is holding a knife* Hehehe...whats that Mr. Dagger? You want to stab people repeatedly and not care who sees??? Ehehehe...What a good plan!! *shakes uncontrollably* SWEEE!! *runs around the mall insanely cutting everything*  
  
PotO People: *watch her with their eyes*  
  
Mme. Giry: *has stopped chasing Raoul* REALLY good plan you had there Erik.  
  
Erik: ^^;;;;  
  
Raoul: Yeah, hehehe...you REALLY screwed up. ^____^  
  
Erik: TT *tries to restrain self*  
  
Nadir: Um, shouldn't we stop her or something?? *points to CGG who is now tearing up Claire's*  
  
CGG: SWEEE!! GOOBLAHHI! *cuts up desk*  
  
People in Claire's: oO;; *back away slowly*  
  
CGG: YAAAAAA-*stops for a second and checks out some of those fake hair type things* *picks one out* *goes up to now cut up counter* Um, I'd like to purchase this please. *puts hair on counter*  
  
Cashier: That'll be $6.00 even.  
  
CGG: OK. *gives him/her/it/man-lady money*  
  
Cashier: *reads description of HER gender* TT *puts hair in bag quickly* *holds it out* Have a nice day.  
  
CGG: *takes bag* Thank you. HACHACHACHI!!! *goes off to destroy more*  
  
Claire's: *collapses for humor purposes*  
  
Person Who Was In Claire's: OW!! MY SPLEEN!!  
  
PotO People: *shake their head*  
  
*KERPOW!!!! Uh...that was...an explosion.*  
  
Erik: Nice. Very authentic.  
  
*TT I shall ignore that for now. MUSHROOM CLOUD EXPLOSION!!! Better?*  
  
Erik: Much. *jumps* What was that?!  
  
*It was a-*  
  
Erik: NOT YOU!  
  
*Oh...I feel so unlurved.*  
  
Erik: You should. TT  
  
PotO People: *have gone off to inspect the explosion*  
  
Erik: 'EY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!! *runs after them*  
  
Nadir: *has magnifying glass out and is inspecting around the area*  
  
Christine: He's gone into detective mode again.  
  
Erik: *finally catches up* Joy.  
  
Raoul: *has decided to join CGG in the destruction of the mall* YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I HAVE NO IDEAR WHAT I'M DOING!!!!  
  
CGG: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!!! SWEEE!!  
  
Raoul: Oh...THEN THAT'S A GOOD THING!!! ^___^  
  
CGG: EXACTLY!!  
  
Raoul/CGG: *head toward Cinnabons*  
  
Nadir: AHA!!!  
  
Carlotta: You find something?  
  
Nadir: YEP!! A cooler! ^__^ *pulls it out of hole* OOH!!! It even has popsicles in it!!! MY FAVORITE!!! *sits down all cute and chibish like and licks popsicle* =^.^=  
  
Carlotta: *shakes head* We should probably see what caused the explosion.  
  
Meg: Are you INSANE?! Why should we go after something that probably isn't any of our business?  
  
CGG/Raoul: *come back with pockets full of cinnamon rolls*  
  
CGG: *sees cooler* OOH! POPPYSICLES! ^___^ *reaches for one*  
  
Nadir: *lunges at cooler* MINE!  
  
CGG: Meep. O.O *reaches hand away*  
  
Nadir: ^-^ *continues with popsicles*  
  
CGG: TT *tries again*  
  
Nadir: *lunges at cooler*  
  
Mme. Giry: *blinks* Well, maybe if we do it, it will make some plot in this insane story.  
  
CGG/Nadir: *are fighting with popsicles in background*  
  
Raoul: But, randomness ish good!!! I LURVE THE RANDOM!!  
  
Christine: *pats Raoul on head* It's ok. We can still have insaness along the way. ^-^  
  
CGG: *runs up* OOH!! You mean like a side quest type thingymabobberwhatsit-  
  
Carlotta: *covers her mouth* YES. That's what we mean.  
  
CGG: YAYITH!!! *cheers*  
  
Erik: *hears this* Oh no!! You people are NOT going to get me on one of your dumb little side quests!! TT  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
*Outside along the road*  
  
Erik: I CAN'T believe they got me on one of their dumb little side quests. TT *crosses arms*  
  
CGG/Raoul: *are eating Cinnabons and talking about flying ants that go oink*  
  
CGG: Personally, I think they would go oimoo. But that's just me.  
  
Raoul: *nods*  
  
Mme. Giry: Quit whining Erik. This'll all be over before you know it.  
  
Erik: No it won't. Just think, after this story, THERE WILL BE MANY MORE TO COME!!  
  
Mme. Giry: Oh yeah. *hangs head*  
  
Nadir: *is dragging cooler behind them* ^___^  
  
(A few more hours later at a cupcake shaped base)  
  
People: *are exhausted*  
  
Christine: Ya know...it makes you wonder...how the heck we knew where this stupid thing was. @_@ *collapses*  
  
Erik: *catches her* *to self* Just a few more chapters...  
  
(Inside)  
  
Nadir: Ooh...*looks around* You think they have more popsicles here?  
  
Other People: *fall down anime style*  
  
CGG: *sees big lever* MUST PULL!!!! *lunges after it* GAH! *is held back* GUYS!! STOPPIT!! DON'T HOLD ME BACKL!!! I MUST DO WHAT I MUST DO!!  
  
Meg: Um, we're not. SHE is. *points to body guard*  
  
CGG: Oh. (PAUSE) SWEEE!! *struggles to get out of grasp*  
  
Body Guard: SHUSH pig.  
  
CGG: 'EY!! I AM NOT A CHICKEN!  
  
B.G.: TT; *keeps holding onto her*  
  
Erik: *shakes head* This is just insane!! *throws hands up in air*  
  
*B.G. takes them to special room*  
  
Nadir: Do you have popsicles here?  
  
B.G.: No. *closes door and locks it*  
  
Nadir: *screams* WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!??!?!? *bangs on door*  
  
Girl's Voice: I can answer that...  
  
Nadir: OOH!! Ok then. ^__^ *sits down*  
  
Girl: *comes into light*  
  
Boys: *drool* O__O  
  
Girl: *is wearing a bikini*  
  
Raoul: DANG!! A hot bikini babe. ^___^  
  
Girl: *hits him on head*  
  
Erik: An EVIL bikini babe. ^__^  
  
E.B.B.: TT To you at least-GASP!! There he is!! I've been waiting to meet you for so long!! *runs forward towards them*  
  
Erik/ Raoul: *hold out arms*  
  
E.B.B.: *runs past Raoul*  
  
Erik: *blinks* Um...That wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
E.B.B.: *runs past Erik*  
  
Raoul: HAHA!!! *points and laughs at his pain*  
  
Erik: TT She ran past you too.  
  
Raoul: Yeah, but anything you want that you don't get just makes me laugh.  
  
E.B.B.: *runs past them all to get to...Nadir*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
*blinks* *blinks some more* *blinks even more than more* *gets eyelash in eye* GAH!! Well, this chappy was, interesting. O.O;;;; YAY!!! 


	7. The Short Pointless chapter AKA LE BRILL...

Chapter 7/6/8/WHATEVUR!  
  
DISCLAIMER: After all these chappys you'd think you people would get it by now that I don't own PotO. *shakes head* Sad.  
  
SWEEE!! Tis almost 30 reviews! ^__^ *twitches* So...close. __O YAAAAH!! *starts typing rapidly*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Nadir: *blinks* Um...should I know you?  
  
E.B.B.: No, but I've been admiring you from afar so long that I wish you did!  
  
Erik: *nudges Raoul and makes the talking signal with his hand while mocking her*  
  
Raoul: *grins*  
  
E.B.B.: *hugs Nadir and closes her eyes and smiles*  
  
Nadir: *while being hugged* You guys are just jealous. ^__^  
  
Erik: Uh-huh...And, why would we be jealous?  
  
Nadir: Cause she chose me instead of you 2 hot rods. ^-^  
  
Erik: *blinks* I'm going to ignore that you said that.  
  
Raoul: And how. ^___^  
  
Erik: Raoul?  
  
Raoul: Yees?  
  
Erik: I don't even think that applies to this situation.  
  
Raoul: Yup. ^-^  
  
Erik: oO; Have you even read the script up until now?  
  
Raoul: Y-Nope. ^__^  
  
Erik: Well, that answers everything.  
  
Raoul: AND anything!  
  
Erik: AND I also think you've used that joke already. TT  
  
Raoul: HAPPY HUG DAY!! *hugs Erik*  
  
Erik: *stands there* I hate my job. TT;  
  
CGG: *is in the back poking the walls* They're...soft...like...mattresses. O.O  
  
Christine: Yes, I'm sure you've been in a place like this before.  
  
CGG: Actually I have! ^-^ Although, there was a lot more screaming there...  
  
Christine: oO; *backs away*  
  
E.B.B.: So, will you?  
  
Nadir: *blinks* Will I what?  
  
E.B.B.: Stay here with me. ^-^  
  
Nadir: ...When did you say that?  
  
E.B.B.: TT You don't mean to tell me that you thought I was still hugging you this whole time?  
  
Nadir...Maybe.  
  
E.B.B.: Well I wasn't.  
  
Nadir: Ah...  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
E.E.B.: ...*blinks*  
  
Nadir:...*blinks also* Could you let go of me now?  
  
E.E.B.: GAH!! *falls down anime style* I'm not hugging you anymore!! TT  
  
Nadir: Oh. That would explain a lot. *nods*  
  
E.E.B.: *sighs*  
  
Nadir: ^^;;  
  
E.E.B.: ...*leans in*  
  
Nadir: oO  
  
E.E.B: *Leans in further*  
  
Nadir: *blinks* oO;;  
  
E.E.B.: *and further*  
  
Nadir: O.O  
  
E.E.B.: *even further still...*  
  
Nadir: O_O  
  
E.E.B.: *just one more step *  
  
Erik: *butts in* WELL! Would ya look at the time!! Gotta escape! *grabs Christine and Nadir* Toodles! *runs out*  
  
Nadir: *barely manages to grab the cooler*  
  
Other PotO Chars: *blink* *stand there* Uh, BYE! *run out the door*  
  
CGG: *follows then stops suddenly* *sees her escape machine* *grins*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
(OUTSIDE)  
  
CGG: WHEELCHAIR POWER!! WOO!! *is riding on a motorized wheelchair that is able to go up to speeds of 1 mph!!*  
  
Erik: TT CGG what are you doing?  
  
CGG: Can't ya see Erik? WHEELCHAIR POWER!  
  
Carlotta: I say we leave her. TT  
  
Mme. Giry: Let's take a vote. All in favor?  
  
PotO Chars: AYE!  
  
Mme. Giry: All NOT in favor-  
  
E.E.B.: NAY. *is grinning evilly while holding CGG by the scruff of her shirt*  
  
CGG: HI!! ^__^ *waves to them while dangling in the air*  
  
Erik: *smacks his forehead*  
  
E.E.B.: HA! I have now captured your precious CGG!  
  
PotO Chars: *look at each other* So?  
  
E.E.B.: And you're NEVER going to get her back!  
  
PotO Chars: *look around again* So?  
  
E.E.B.: *blinks* Don't you care?  
  
PotO Chars: No.  
  
Nadir: We're glad! ^-^ *licks popsicle*  
  
Meg: Yeah, no more CGG means no more stupid fanfic!  
  
Raoul: Amen! ^-^  
  
E.E.B.: Oh, well, I have a plan that will MAKE you care!! *goes back inside cupcake shaped lair dragging CGG and laughing evilly*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Erik: *blinks* Screw this! I'm going bowling. TT *walks off*  
  
Raoul: YAY! CLOWN SHOES!  
  
PotO Chars: *follow along*  
  
Nadir: *in the back carrying the cooler* *licks popsicle* I wonder if they have popsicles there...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
End of chappy. Yesh, I know that didn't answer much and it twas short but, GO RANDOM!! WOO!! ^__^ Please review! Now, I guess there's only ONE thing to do in a time like this...  
  
*sings* There's a monkey in my pants!! Ow it bit me! Ow it bit me! Ow it bit me! There's a monkey in my pants!! Ow it bit me! Ow it bit me! Ow it bit me! *dances and star wipe and...we're out* 


	8. Wow I finally updated

Chap 8  
  
DISCLAIMER: *puts blow horn up to lawyers ear* I DON'T OWN POTO.  
  
Lawyer: 'EY! I AM A LAWYER AND I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!  
  
*sits on hammock* Get me a Mountain Dew.  
  
Lawyer: *hangs head* Yes Ma'mm...*goes to do so*  
  
Hmmm...I should really update this. SO I THINK I WILL! ^__^  
  
ISHOULD'VEUPDATEDTHISALOTSOONERCANYOUTELL?  
  
*At Bowling Alley*  
  
Erik: Strike! *cheers*  
  
Nadir: *licks popsicle and holds up a sign that says* "WOO."  
  
Erik: *walks toward his scorekeeper* So, Raoul, how many does that leave me with?  
  
Raoul: That leaves me with...*counts on his fingers* 110 and you...*counts* 5.  
  
Erik: *blinks* How could I get five? I asked you how many I REALLY had.  
  
Raoul:...OH! I thought you said, "Raoul, what would your score be if you were me?" Hehehe. I got confused. ^__^  
  
Erik:...So? What's my score?  
  
Raoul: *blinks* 5.  
  
Erik: TT *grabs paper from him* *blinks* *looks from the paper to Raoul repeatedly* I hate this game. *walks away*  
  
Christine: What happened?  
  
Raoul: He's jealous. ^___^  
  
~~~~*~****~  
  
*in a DARK AND COBBY WEB INFESTED CELLAR OF DOOM*  
  
CGG: *is chained to the wall* *singing* On the goOod ship Lollipop, it's a sweEet trip to a candy shop where bon-bons play *clicks tongue twice* on the sunny beach in Peppermint Bay. ^__^  
  
(A/N: I noticed I misspelled this wrongly in the last chapter. __O  
  
Body Guard: This was your bright idea, not mine. TT  
  
E.B.B.: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Body Guard: So, what do we do with her?  
  
E.B.B.: I...don't know. *bangs head on knees* I just thought Nadir would come and get her and then I could steal him and...yeah.  
  
Body Guard: *blinks* Why do you think HE would come get her?  
  
E.B.B.: ...*realizes* $@#!  
  
Body Guard: *shakes head*  
  
CGG: Stand outside with my mouth opened wide...AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHH!!  
  
~~**~~**~~**  
  
*On a SUNNY BEACH! o.O OOH! FEEL THE EXCITEMENT!!*  
  
Nadir: *is laying out on towel in swimsuit* *licks popsicle* Guys, doesn't it feel like we should be doing something right about now?  
  
Erik: *is laying out too in his swimsuit and has sunglasses over his mask* *opens mouth* Nope. *sips lemonade*  
  
Nadir: Oh...  
  
Christine: Um, guys, you do know that if we do nothing for the entire chapter this story's ratings will go down right?  
  
Nadir/Erik: We know. *nod*  
  
Raoul: Yeah, without CGG around we all don't have go around doing...certain...things. *blinks* I'M GOING SURFING! ^__^ *launches into water...without surfboard*  
  
Mme. Giry: That's something I would expect from CGG.  
  
Carlotta: *shakes head and reaches for cooler*  
  
Nadir: *launches at it and hisses*  
  
Carlotta: o__O; *reaches hand away*  
  
Nadir: ^_^  
  
Mme. Giry: That also is something I would expect from CGG. *nods wisely*  
  
Meg: Oh SURE! It's ALWAYS about CGG!! Why not-*gets vaporized*  
  
Erik: *drink falls down that he was holding* O_O  
  
Nadir: *stops licking popsicle...then licks it*  
  
Carlotta: o__O;;;  
  
Christine: Oh...my...o_o  
  
Mme. Giry: *sniff* I'm alone now.  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Body Guard: *comes riding up on wheelchair* Tell me again why we had to use this??  
  
EBB: It was CGG's idea. You try saying no to that face. *gestures toward CGG*  
  
CGG: ^______^  
  
Body Guard: Oy. *smacks forehead* GAH!! *runs wheelchair into palm tree*  
  
Erik: o_O; Mmmmkay...  
  
EBB: Ugh. Ahem. *clears throat and jumps off wheelchair and nearly trips...and then trips*  
  
Carlotta: TT *taps fingers* They have the worst entrance.  
  
S.R.P.: No...I DO!! BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^___^ (PAUSE) Crap. *falls on palm tree then falls on ground then trips into beach chair then gets flung into the air* SEEEEE?! ^__^ *disappears*  
  
EBB: ...Can we get back to me now? *holds up a laser gun*  
  
Erik: *gasps* OH MY GOD!! YOU VAPORIZED MEG!! *points finger at her*  
  
Nadir: YOU...NOT NICE...PERSON! *points also*  
  
EBB: *blinks* Ok, that was a blatant rip-off. Anyways, *points gun* back to business. *grins*  
  
CGG: ^____^ Ice cream.  
  
~~**~~**~~**  
  
Oh NO! What lies in store? GASP! O.O (PAUSE) Ok, I seriously need to work on this plot thing better. Well...at least I updated. AND NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT DIGNITY AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Lawyer: *comes back with MD* Um, Miss? Here's your- *trips and spills MD on moi*  
  
TT 


	9. Aren't potty jokes fun?

Chap 9  
  
DISCLAIMER: *shoots water gun at you*  
  
Heehee...just got a few ideas and ACTUALLY decided to update! O.O  
  
IAMSOGOODTHATIAMAZEMYSELFSOMETIMES  
  
PotO People: GASP! O_O  
  
E.B.B.: Oh please, like you'd expect me to come out in the open with no weapon?  
  
PotO People: *look around and whistle*  
  
E.B.B.: TT Fine then. *points gun at CGG's head*  
  
PotO People: GASP!!  
  
Carlotta: *chants under her breath* Do it, do it, do it, do it...  
  
Mme. Giry: *smacks her with her cane*  
  
Carlotta: OWIE. TT  
  
Mme. Giry: ^___^  
  
Carlotta: *crosses arms and goes to sit on cooler*  
  
Nadir: o__O *gives her the evil eye*  
  
Carlotta: *blinks, sits up, and backs away from him*  
  
E.B.B.: SO! That was a long pause. Anyways, (A/N: Or N-C-ways. Hehehe. ^__^ Friend: TT) can I have him now?  
  
CGG: Who?  
  
E.B.B.: TT *whacks her with back of gun*  
  
CGG: Sorry. *hangs head*  
  
E.B.B.: *shakes head* Now, hand him over.  
  
CGG: Wh-  
  
E.B.B.: *holds up gun*  
  
CGG: *goes back to hanging head*  
  
E.B.B.: This is getting tiring. Oh well. *points gun at them and gets ready to pull trigger*  
  
Raoul: *comes up running* Hey guys the surf is gr-  
  
E.B.B.: *points gun at him*  
  
Raoul: *blinks* *stares at her while sitting down* *silence* So anyways! Like I said, the surf is GREAT! ^__^ (PAUSE) *sees Meg-shaped dust* Ooh...CGG's getting good at this art crap! ^_^  
  
Erik: TT *sighs and shakes head*  
  
E.B.B.: Ok, that's it. Either you hand cutie over to me or CGG gets her brains blown out of her head!!  
  
Erik: Um, that would be rather difficult seeing as she's...*does the crazy signal with his finger circling his ear*  
  
E.B.B.: *blinks* *knocks on CGG's head*  
  
CGG: *head makes hollow sound* ^___^  
  
E.B.B.: Aw crap. TT  
  
Body Guard: Heh.  
  
E.B.B.: DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME FRANCIS!!!  
  
Body Guard: TT  
  
CGG: Hehe...Francis. ^___^  
  
Body Guard: *takes gun from E.B.B. and whacks her with it*  
  
CGG: Ow...And my parents wonder why I get hurt so much.  
  
Dad: *runs in holding same gun above head* WAS THAT A SARCASTIC REMARK?!?!  
  
CGG: O_O No sir.  
  
Dad: Ok. ^__^ *walks out*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Erik: *looks from side to side* *grabs gun* *whacks her with it*  
  
CGG: 'EY!  
  
Erik: Oh come on, it was bound to happen sooner or later. *rolls eyes*  
  
CGG: *sniff* Still. *hangs head*  
  
Christine: Um, guys? Have any of you noticed that the E.B.B. just grabbed Nadir and...left?  
  
Other people: *blinks* Crap.  
  
Body Guard: SHE WAS MY RIDE!!! *runs after marks left by the wheelchair*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Christine: Aren't we going after him?  
  
Erik: We could, but would it really be any fun? No, no it wouldn't. *shakes head*  
  
Christine:...  
  
Mme. Giry:...  
  
Raoul:...  
  
CGG:...  
  
Erik:...  
  
Carlotta:...Next scene please.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
(IN SAME DUNGEON)  
  
E.B.B.: So, what do you think of what I've done with the place? ^-^  
  
Nadir: *looks around room and sees posters and random pictures of him everywhere* Nice. *nods* *sees machine in corner* Um, what does that do?  
  
E.B.B.: Oh, that's my N.A.D.I.R. National Attracting Divine Irresistible...Well, I haven't thought of the R yet but I soon shall!!! ^__^ Anyways, that's the machine that helped me locate you! *hugs him*  
  
Nadir: Freaky...o_O  
  
E.B.B.: ^__^ They way you say that just makes me want to kiss you!  
  
Nadir: O__O *bags up against wall* *realizes he's tied to a chair* Crap. TT  
  
E.B.B.: *grins and walks up to him*  
  
Nadir: *struggles to get out of chair*  
  
E.B.B.: *grabs his shoulders and leans forward* *closes eyes*  
  
Nadir: *screams*  
  
PotO People...and CGG: *barge in*  
  
CGG: WHEELCHAIR POWER WHOO!! *rolls in circles* Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', what? Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin, come on! *continues this*  
  
E.B.B.: *stops* o__O;  
  
Body Guard: *puts foot in front of wheelchair*  
  
Wheelchair: *stops*  
  
CGG: Awww...*sniff*  
  
E.B.B.: So you've come back have you?  
  
Raoul: Well, DUH! Pfft, we ARE right in front of you. *rolls eyes and crosses arms*  
  
Erik: *shakes head*  
  
Carlotta: We've come to get Nadir back.  
  
Raoul: Well, DUH!  
  
Carlotta: TT *throws marshmallow at him*  
  
Raoul: ^^;  
  
Christine: Anyways, we've come to get him back Miss. ...Ya know, we never did know you're real name. -_-;  
  
E.B.B.: *blinks* Oh. (pause) RIGHT! Well, I guess now is a good as time as ever. My real identity is...-  
  
Raoul: MARTHA STEWART!??!! *screams and falls down with a thud*  
  
E.B.B.: o_O *blinks* NO. My name is...  
  
(DRAMATIC PAUSE FOR RATINGS)  
  
E.B.B.: Ima Fannysniffer. *dramatic music*  
  
(Silence...)  
  
PotO People/CGG: *are trying to contain themselves* Pff...pfft. __O  
  
Ima: What?  
  
(ANOTHER SILENCE)  
  
PotO People/CGG: *burst out laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Erik: You're...hehe...you're middle name wouldn't happen to be 'Big' would it? *bursts out laughing again*  
  
Ima: *glare* So what if it is???!!?  
  
Nadir: Heehee...Fannysniffer. ^___^  
  
Ima: *vein bulges* THAT'S IT!!  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
PotO People/CGG: *continue laughing*  
  
Ima: GAH! I didn't want to have to do this!! o.O *holds up remote*  
  
Carlotta: That for your automatic toilet? Heehee. ^__^  
  
Ima: *hides flush button* NO. TT It's actually for this. *pushes button and room turns into arena*  
  
Raoul: Ooh. We having Fanny'Mon battles here? ^__^  
  
Ima: Don't you think I've been ridiculed enough as a child??  
  
Christine: (pause) No. ^_^  
  
Ima: FINE! Then let's see how you deal with my secret weapon. *presses button*  
  
Mme. Giry: What is it? A magic toilet seat??  
  
Nadir: *is rolling on floor with laughter* These toilet jokes kill me. ^___^ *gets dragged away by Ima and Francis...The Body Guard to the seats still laughing*  
  
PotO People/CGG: *still laughing also while being the middle of the arena*  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Erik: Um, why are we still here???  
  
CGG: I...DON'T know. O.O  
  
Erik: Well, at least some things aren't surprising.  
  
CGG: ^__^ I like cows.  
  
Erik: We know, we know. *nods* *pats her head*  
  
CGG: ^__________^  
  
Christine: Guys?  
  
Other people: What?  
  
Christine: *points to a door that started opening*  
  
Ima: *through loudspeaker* I would like to introduce you all to my secret weapon!!  
  
Nadir: *quietly* Dun, dun, dunnnn...  
  
PotO People/CGG: *stare at dark figure*  
  
Dark Figure: MARTHA MAD!!!  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!  
  
Heehee. Oh, what will happen next? O.O I don't know, SO YOU MUST!!!!! O__O GASP! N-C-ways, I thought the last chapter I gave you could've been a lot better since I made you wait so long. So, here's to make up for it. ^-^ Pwease review. *blinks* Haven't said that for a while. o.o 


	10. Thought I would never update this didn't...

Chap: OH MY GOD IT'S ALIIIIIIIVE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN NOTHING!!  
  
Christine: Wouldn't that be a double negative meaning you DO own something?  
  
Eh......Yes. ^__^  
  
~~  
  
*waddles in wearing bullet proof clothing* Um, ok. It's REALLY been a while.  
  
Audience: TRY THREE FREAKING MONTHS!!!  
  
Oh, SURE if you wanna say it like that. *rolls eyes* Anyways, I have finally decided to get off my lazy butt and actually update this story of randomosity.  
  
Raoul: Is that even a word? *blinks*  
  
*pats his head* Yes it is. Now I-EH! __O *gets hug attacked by Erik* Ok, this is odd.  
  
Meg: Well, it HAS been three months and sad enough as it is, he's actually suffering from withdrawal from you not writing this.  
  
*blinks* WOW. O.O (pause) I FEEL SO LOOVED!! ^______^ *glomps everyone*  
  
PotO Chars: __O;  
  
Audience: *gets machine guns ready* TT This chapter had better be good.  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~  
  
Erik: Um, did anyone else just hear a voice saying "MARTHA MAD!"?  
  
CGG: Maybe......^___^  
  
Erik: TT;  
  
E.B.B. AKA Ima: *eating chips and laughing at them* They shall never escape from this!!  
  
Nadir: *stares at her and laughs weakly* Yeah, they won't. o__O  
  
(PAUSE)  
  
Nadir: *licks popsicle* ^__^  
  
(Audience: Don't you EVER get tired of the same joke?! TT)  
  
Ima: Of course, the only way they will escape is if they somehow manage to press that huge button that says, "THIS IS THE ONLY ESCAPE ROUTE" written in big black letters which will cause them to escape and possibly free Nadir, but which we all know will NEVER happen!  
  
(Audience: CLICHÉ!! We know it WILL happen!! Jeez, what a pitiful excuse for a good joke. *get guns ready*  
  
Moi: Oy, crap. -__-;;)  
  
Bodyguard: TT *rolls eyes*  
  
PotO Chars......and CGG: *huddle together*  
  
Raoul: Ok you guys, if we don't make it out of this alive; I just want you to know something......  
  
*close up on his face*  
  
Raoul: I never paid the driver those 8 francs I owed him.  
  
(Audience: *glare toward moi* Aren't these Raoul jokes getting old!?!? TT  
  
Moi: Meep. O__O; )  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Carlotta: Do you really think we CARE??  
  
Raoul: *hangs head* I was just letting you know incase he ever called you guys up about the money.  
  
Carlotta: TT *whacks CGG with the back of the gun*  
  
(Audience: GUN?! O__O *go rabid*  
  
Moi: o__O *slowly slinks away*)  
  
CGG: GAH! Why me?!  
  
Carlotta: Because you're more fun to injure.  
  
(Audience: Amen to that.)  
  
Erik: Amen to that.  
  
(Audience: Hey......^-^)  
  
CGG: (Pause) Ahkay! ^__^  
  
Mme. Giry: So, people, what are we going to do now exactly?  
  
Christine: Well, seeing as nothing has happened yet and seeing as the author is obviously stalling for time to think of a good plot twist, I'm guessing we just stand here.  
  
(Moi: She knows too much. TT *pumps gun*)  
  
Meg: Oh, that's rather boring though isn't it?  
  
Erik: She hasn't updated this thing for three months now anyways so I'll be surprised if she still has any fans at all.  
  
(Moi: Now that's just hurtful. ;___;  
  
Audience: HA!!)  
  
Meg: *nods and shrugs*  
  
(Up in stadium)  
  
Bodyguard: Um, Ima, isn't something supposed to be happening right about now?  
  
Ima: Hmm? *painting nails*  
  
Bodyguard: I mean, those people are just STANDING there. Shouldn't your "secret weapon" being going at them now?  
  
Ima: *blinks* *looks over at door and sees that it got jammed in mid opening* Oh.  
  
Bodyguard: Forgot to unlock the door completely?  
  
Ima: Shut up. *presses button*  
  
Nadir: I have an orange popsicle!! ^__^ *holds it up*  
  
(In the ring)  
  
Door: *opens completely*  
  
Shadowed figure: *jumps out of door* HYAAAAH!! *swirls fork num-chucks around* LET'S GET READY TO MAKE SOME DELICIOUS DELECTABLES!!  
  
Erik: I can tell this is going to be one LONG and stupid and very annoying battle. TT  
  
(Audience: *nods in agreement*)  
  
*Shadowed figure is revealed to be MARTHA STEWART! I bet you never would've guessed. Nope. Nada. You never would've.*  
  
Martha: Prepare to feel the wrath......OF MY FLYING FORKED NUM-CHUCKS OF DOOM!! I hope you will find them, oh how shall I say this, delectable!  
  
CGG: __O I LOATHE that word!!  
  
(Audience: O___O Oh my God......you actually said something that makes sense!!  
  
Moi: *bows*)  
  
Martha: *grins evilly* I knew that would get to you. NOW! Feel thine wrath!! *shoots num-chucks toward CGG*  
  
CGG: TT Guys......cue my life-saving music.  
  
Christine: Oh no, please! Not that. It's not very good life-saving music. -__-;;  
  
CGG: DO IT!! TT  
  
Christine: *sighs* *flips switch and Prince Ali starts playing*  
  
(Audience: Prince Ali!?!? Oo;  
  
Moi: Ok, I don't care what anyone thinks. That song has the best intro EVER created.)  
  
CGG: *grins* *and catches num-chucks flying at her*  
  
Ima: *from audience* Holy crap. o_O;  
  
Martha: *glares and gets out next weapon* HOME MADE HAND GRENADE! With a little bit of lettuce to add that festive green look. HYAH! *throws it*  
  
PotO People except Erik: *have sat down now and are watching CGG and Martha like a volleyball match*  
  
CGG: *gets out baseball bat and gets ready to hit it right back*  
  
(Audience: Oh, she's gonna regret that.)  
  
CGG: *smacks bat against grenade* *grenade explodes in her face*  
  
(Audience: Knew it.)  
  
CGG: *face is ashen* *glares at Martha*  
  
Martha: Now wasn't that just, delightful? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
CGG: *wipes face dramatically* *notices she just ruined her favorite shirt* EH!!! ;______; *tries to wipe it on pants* *was wearing favorite pants also* GAH!!! *falls down and rolls around on ground*  
  
Martha: o___O This is just piti-*eyes grow dark* fuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllll......  
  
Erik: TT *appears behind her swinging electric plug around gloved finger* Even a moron would've figured out by now she was a robot.  
  
(Audience:......*shuffles feet*  
  
Moi: HA!!!)  
  
Carlotta: Well, yes, but we decided we wanted to have fun for a while.  
  
Raoul: Yeah, now we're just going to have to be bored and stare at that huge red escape button.  
  
Mme. Giry: Um, Erik? What was that you were saying about morons?  
  
Erik: Shut up. TT  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~  
  
And so it ends there. For now. How will Ima and Francis react to this? HOW??? O______O But more importantly......will I get shot?!  
  
Audience: *pumps guns* Maybe......*grin*  
  
Oh, poopy. 


End file.
